Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports
''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports: A Maximum Ride Novel ''is the third book of the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson and also the third of the Fugitives trilogy. In the book, Max is faced with the task of saving the world from the Itexicon corporation and the evil Director, who wants to terminate all recombinant DNA life-forms and cut the population of the earth by half. Plot The Erasers have been replaced by a new threat: robotic Erasers that can fly. When Max and Fang leave, the rest of the Flock are captured by the robots, which they nickname Flyboys. Angel reveals that she is a traitor, helping the School. Fang and Max go to Dr. Martinez's house for Max to have the chip surgically removed from her arm. On the way, they hide in a cave. Fang tries to persuade her to give up running and instead just live an easy life. He kisses her. It is implied that Max has feelings for Fang. They continue to Dr. Martinez's home and Dr. Martinez agrees to give Max the surgery. While under the effects of Valium, she tells Fang she loves him. She reawakens, but has lost the use of her left hand. They learn that the rest of the Flock has been captured, and are also captured by the School. Jeb declares that everything they remember was a simulation. They never visited New York or Washington, D.C., and Total never existed. Max's hand is no longer paralyzed, which seems to mean that Jeb is telling the truth. However, when the Flock is about to be exterminated, Max reveals that Angel was a double agent and that they had a plan in place for this all along. They escape with the help of Ari, who returns Total to them. Jeb was lying about their lives being a simulation. Further issues arise when Max invites Ari—the single remaining Eraser—to join the group. Fang leaves in protest, splitting the Flock. Max, Nudge, Angel, Total and Ari form one group, and Fang, Iggy and Gasman form the other. . Max's mini-flock takes a plane to Europe and eventually reaches Itex's headquarters in Lendeheim, Germany. They send an alert to Fang through his blog, but are caught by the Director of Itex, who claims to be Max's mother. They are chained up in the dungeon. A bit later, they are brought out to the killing grounds where they meet the rest of the experiments gone wrong, including the clones of Max, Nudge, and Angel. While in the dungeon, Jeb visits. He seemingly reveals that he is the Voice, and tells Max that not only is he her father, but Dr. Martinez is her mother. As part of Itex's mutant showcase to sell off their creations, Max is forced to fight an experiment named Omega. Meanwhile, Fang's mini Flock traveled throughout America. They arrive in Hollywood, have a fight with Flyboys, and ruin the Hollywood sign. They receive help from a gang called the Ghosts, led by Keez. After getting Max's message from Germany, Fang uses his blog to inspire kids to protest against Itex. He and the boys try to travel to Germany by hiding on a plane, but are attacked once again by Flyboys. After Max's fight with Omega, Angel mentally commands the mutants to attack everyone, and they battle the Flyboys. However, in the midst of the battle, Ari reaches his expiration date and dies in Max's arms. Meanwhile, the kids who read Fang's blog rally outside all the Itex locations around the world. Protestors break down the doors of the Lendeheim building with a car. Max flies the Director high into the air and forces her to tell her who her birth mother really is. The Director confirms that it is Dr. Martinez. Max, Nudge, and Angel survive. At a computer cafe, they web chat with Fang and his mini Flock, all of whom are very excited to have Max and the other half of the Flock back. In the epilogue, the whole Flock reunites with Dr. Martinez and Ella, before flying off on another adventure. New Characters *The Director (Marian Janssen) *Omega *Flyboy *Roland ter Borcht *The Clean Team *The Ghosts **Keez Adaptations Manga Comics International Editions Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Australia_&_UK).jpg|Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports (Australia & UK) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Italy).jpg|Salvare il Mondo e Altri Sport Estremi (Italy) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Portugal).jpg|Salvar o Mundo (Poland) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Russia).jpg|Проект Омега (Russia) Category:Spoiler Category:Books Category:The Fugitives